Blood of Eden
by SilversunnyD
Summary: What is thirium? (Drabble one-shot)


**Random thought. Take from it what you will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

RT500

He'd come so close. But still, his creations lacked the life-like quality he strived for. They were acceptable to the populace as they got the job done. However there was a long way to go before his creations would be more widely accepted.

One thing always stood out when someone was asked about the CyberLife androids. They were unnerving.

They held a human appearance, but they were completely lacking in the mannerisms. No blinking. No breathing. No fluid motion. Some mockingly stated they were just too _robotic_. Everyone wanted them more lifelike. Even him.

Only the reasons were different.

While most wanted it to feel more comfortable, he wanted more. Much more.

He wanted his creations, the androids he'd worked so hard for, to be able to fool any human. Not just in the motions either. But in the thought process... the thoughts might be a far reach though. Unfortunately, freewill wasn't something he knew how to program. Also, if the government knew, he'd probably be in some kind of big trouble. It surely broke some obscure shadow regulation to create something with a will of it's own that may well have it's own wants.

You know, that hypothetical machine uprising some people feared.

Finding a solution to one of the two things he wanted however might well be in the works.

A research facility out in the Arctic Circle found something promising.

It was a chemical substance, blue in color dubbed thirium. Something that held the qualities he needed to finally give his androids natural motions. That which could bring his androids past the uncanny valley.

There was a hiccup however.

The thirium they currently possessed all came from a lonesome vein in the ice. What they found at the end of that vein, was a shock and something that had been immediately put under tight wraps. No government. No shadow organizations. No outsiders. Only a select few could know what had been found.

Some people had to disappear. It wasn't something he'd brag about, but it had to be done.

What was found seemed reminiscent of an ancient temple. But it had been crafted entirely of a rare metal. The kind you'd want in a special forces android. He was impressed by the structure alone. Going inside revealed many more wonders however.

Markings, reminiscent of Egyptian hieroglyphics. Light with unidentified source in the wall. A map of the world.

What's more, was the many jars of thirium they'd found. In fact, they'd found a seemingly never ending river of thirium.

Curious though he was about the temple and the thirium, the first priority was his androids. He could concern himself with investigation another time.

Right now, he had to finalize the RT600 android. If he succeeded, it would be the basis of a new branch of life... her name could be Chloe.

* * *

He'd succeeded in creating the life-like android models. Androids who passed the Turing test with remarkable ease. His company, CyberLife, would soon become a powerhouse in it's own right as the people warmed up to his androids. On the surface, all was great. But behind the curtain things were getting dangerous.

It had started with the death of his mentor, Amanda. He'd been so distraught, he made a program to imitate her. Chloe had made many attempts to console him during this time. Nothing had been suspicious about Amanda's passing though.

His research into the temple began. More of his inner circle began to die. Suspicions began to rise up.

The sudden deaths were seemingly unfortunate mishaps or allegedly natural causes.

As he learned more about the temple, he began to wonder who else knew of all that he'd learned. He started putting distance between himself and the company. When he found himself pretty much getting kicked out of CyberLife and in several near-death experiences, there became little doubt.

Workers who gathered and transported raw thirium had been replaced with androids specially designed. TO100. They were made from the very metal that made the temple unlike most androids. When encountering an intruder, an alert would be set off and the android facing the anomaly would self-destruct if needed. Taking the intruder down and potentially causing the temple to collapse if necessary.

Because while he no longer worked with CyberLife, he did own the thirium mining fields. Those had never been under the company. So, the company still had to deal through him for the thirium.

He'd gone into seclusion, a home on the outskirts of Detroit. Several of the original ST600 androids, give or take some minor upgrades. As well as several of his other specialized, androids that kept to the shadows. They were more stealth oriented than the TO100 androids but made from the same metal, dubbed AB100. They only revealed themselves if something was amiss though.

* * *

Thirium

It was so much more amazing than anyone could think. The blue blood of an android, as it turned out, had another name. His translations from the Arctic Circle temple being rough, but he had some confidence.

Blood of Eden

A substance used by an unknown ancient race. It could fix other objects under the name of Eden with it's miraculous abilities. Apple of Eden, Pole of Eden, Blade of Eden, Cover of Eden... Well, some of the translations were probably a bit off. But still.

This Blood of Eden was said to have miraculous powers. Able to fix these Eden Artifacts.

What's more, he learned something that was absolutely thrilling.

An android had gone against it's programming.

At first, everyone ignored the android that deviated from it's programming. But he had a feeling.

That feeling grew stronger as more androids began to disobey.

Deviants, they were called.

Perhaps thirium hadn't solved just the public's problem with androids, but his as well.

It seemed so surreal. But the Blood of Eden didn't just fix Eden Artifacts. There seemed to be a profound impact on his creations.

Freewill. Deviancy. Life.

Blue blood. Thirium. Blood of Eden.

It may well have created an all new life.

Something that ancient civilization never envisioned. Nothing mankind could expect. The one thing he had wanted most of all.

Androids that could pass a test far more fascinating than the Turing test. He would call it the Kamski test, after himself of course.

Now, if only people would stop using something as miraculous as thirium for drugs.

Humans weren't meant for such an amazing substance.

But the androids, they were built for it. Literally.

Did that make them Artifacts of Eden? Or maybe an Eden Next Generation.

...

People of Eden?

* * *

 **So while pondering an Assassin's Creed crossover with Batman, I got a little sidetracked and started wondering where androids might fit in with Assassin's Creed due to another crossover I'm writing. Plus every time I see Markus dive into Jericho, I get total Leap of Faith vibes. Anyways, voila, androids are People of Eden. I guess.**

 **Anyways, would love to hear some input on the matter. This was more a drabble for me, not really interested in expanding on this in further writing at the moment. But the concept has me thinking a little, so who knows. Would be a fun discussion topic if anyone's up to it. But let's not get into it about Kamski's motives, dude's a soda filled with mentos.**


End file.
